Always Home
by Leydhawk
Summary: A handful of song drabbles for the Home series. I needed the space in my doc manager. Super sappy and fluffy! And rated K, a first for me! :-)


_A/N I ran across a writing challenge somewhere that required: put your music on shuffle, write for the length of the song without editing, and repeat for however many songs you'd like. I chose to limit myself to my Tim/Sam playlist and tried it. As in the description, it is mostly over the top romantic ramblings from one or the other, but it's a great exercise to get me to just write, and there are enough people who like my Home series I've decided to post these. I write on my iphone so they're pretty short. Let me know what you think! I'm going to leave it as In Progress and add to it whenever I do more._

I Shall Believe by Sheryl Crowe

Baby, everything I am, everything I have, is yours. I was broken, bleeding, dying inside, and you brought me back to life. You're honest, and I trust you. I know you won't give up on me. When I see your face, I'm healed. I never want to be apart from you. You're everything, baby. Everything.

You have expectations, and I'm so scared I won't meet them. I want to be there for you the way you are for me, and I love you so much that I'll do anything to keep you safe, just please, please, don't give up on me. I believe every word you say to me. Please don't give up on me.

You brought life and belief into my life. Baby, I believe in you. I always will. Just you.

Sword and Shield by Sister Hazel

I'll fight for you. You will always be safe with me, Sam. I will keep you close, forever. Anything you need, I will give. I will shield you from every threat. I will keep the angels at bay, fight through hell for you. We will be together forever, no enemy will separate us. When you can't go on I will be strong for you. You are my heart, my soul. I will stand fast for you against an army, an armada. You are safe with me. Nothing will touch you unless I allow it. I will hold you through the storm. I will keep you through any illneess, any injury, I promise you.

We will be one, forever. Nothing will keep us apart. I'll hold you tight and make you safe, Sam. Forever.

May I (cover) by Trading Yesterday

The sun filtered through the curtains, and they lay wrapped together, staring into each other's eyes, lost in the existence of the bond between them, full beyond measure with emotions: love, of course, and satisfaction, safety beyond either's wildest imaginings.

Eyes light and darker, shades shining into one, blended. Recall, they will cling together, no matter what. Everything that can batter at them meet a wall of their complete and utter oneness. They have changed each other, become so much more that they were separately. They will change the world as they move through it together, and at the end of all things, they will rest together, they will be at peace and in love. Forever.

Wish That Home Were Here by Sam Hart

It's been forever since I've seen you, Tim. I want to stop running. I need to find my way home to you and stay. I know my life is crazy. I know monsters and angels follow me, but I just want to hide with you and stay safe. I have to tell Dean. I'm so scared to tell him. I don't ever want to hurt him, but baby, I need you so badly. Please, tell me this is real, this is for a whole lifetime. I need you. I need you for the whole of my life. Please take me home. I just wish that I could find a calm and safe place for us.

God Gave Me You (cover) Michael Henry and Justin Robinett

I have never felt more blessed than when I saw you on that trail. I've become those people who just tries to get by and now I've got you and I live, I soar, I revel in every moment. I feel so blessed for this chance. I know Gabriel made this happen and I am so grateful. I wish I could tell him. I've prayed to him, thanking him, but I know you said he'd gone. I sometimes think I hear a snicker a laugh of joy... I hope he can see us and know that though he can't take care of you anymore, I will. I will keep you safe. I will be your home, your light. Always, Sam. I'll always be here for you.


End file.
